


Human Pillow

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alpha Derek Hale, Cuddling, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, Stiles is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Derek falls asleep on Stiles’ shoulder during a pack movie night - pure fluff.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219





	Human Pillow

It is movie night at Derek’s loft, and the whole pack are spread across the living room, laying on top of the sofas and tangled in piles of blankets on the floor. Leaving the only available spot left for Stiles on the other side of Derek, squished between the alpha and the arm of the sofa - which he reluctantly takes. Stiles doesn’t dislike Derek, at least not anymore now that their reluctant acquaintance has turned into a persistent friendship - he just doesn’t want the other man smelling his obvious, unrequited crush. 

Luckily the notebook - Lydia’s choice, despite the protests that it was also her turn last week and the week before, was boring enough that Stiles could feel himself relaxing against Derek’s side. No longer overly-conscious of every breathe he takes. But halfway through the movie, his efforts are wasted as a heavy weight fell onto his shoulder - making him immediately stiffen up. 

Careful not to move too much, Stiles turned his head to the side - shocked to see Derek’s head resting against his shoulder, eyes closed and mouth open ever so slightly. It was almost adorable. Noticing the dark bags under Derek’s eyes, Stiles forced himself to relax - he obviously needs the rest so Stiles is not going to wake him up.

Looking around the room he realised that everyone was staring at them. Scott shooting him a thumbs up from his spot on the floor next to Allison, goofy grin on his face - Stiles should have never told him about his crush. Erica, Boyd and Isaac grinning at each other, practically gloating. Jackson tried to open his mouth, a snarky comment waiting to embarrass Stiles but before Stiles could glare at him - Lydia slapped Jackson round the back of his head, phone in her hand and taking a picture of the two of them with a barely audible click. 

“Send me that later.”

Stiles jumped at the sudden rough voice, glancing down to see Derek’s eyes half open and unfocused - his head still pillowed comfortably on Stiles’ shoulder. He doesn’t look embarrassed by the situation, instead scooting even closer to Stiles so their sides are pressed together. Causing Stiles to let out a small laugh before relaxing once more against Derek’s side. 

“Of course.” Lydia replied, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Maybe Stiles’ crush isn’t as unrequited as he thought.


End file.
